


Smell

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Assassination, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Winner for my 500 Twitter Follower one-shot poll:Vegeta is a member of the Yakuza and Bulma is an assassin out for vengeance on the family who killed hers...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Smell

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was my first commission for the Prince tier on my Patreon, suggested from the song ”Smell” by Atsushi Sakurai. 
> 
> Smut, violence, and major character deaths incoming!

The lights pulsed rhythmically as the bass bumped loudly from the DJ booth. Jirating, scantily clad bodies ground against each other as the music played on.   
  
A waitress passed by, a black spandex dress hugging her curves dangerously as she unloaded her tray. Another passed by, only wearing a canary yellow one. She picked up a large, silver tray on the side of the bar and made her way to a curtained back room. The tray held steady as she maneuvered herself around the right corridor, excused herself around bulging muscled men, and walked up to the balding, fat bulge of a man lounged on the sofa. 

  
A petite woman on one arm stroked his shoulder while the other laid a messy, thin line of white powder across her breasts. The sicko smirked and buried himself in her chest, giggling idiotically as the woman braced herself. “Oh, Mr. Guldo,” she purred, looking away from the display. 

  
When he sat back against the sofa, a toothy grin and a glassy look in his eyes were quite visible. Guldo didn’t even notice that the waitress bringing in the next round - with electric blue eyes - had put the tray down in front of him, pulled a Saturday Night Special out of her cleavage, and aimed it at his skull. 

Vegeta Prince stepped out of the black car and walked up to the captain in front of the club, e bypassing the yellow tape. 

  
With a grim line set across his face, he straightened the tie of his suit as he listened in the to briefing. About an hour ago, shots were fired inside the club. For this part of South City, that wasn’t anything new. The issue, however, was the victim: Guldo. One of the four captains of the Ginyu family. The leader, Cap, was one of the four right-hand men to Frieza Cold. And the Cold family wasn’t one to mess with, yakuza or not. 

  
Though he felt no personal loss, considering the stupid blob was a weak shit who never put forth much effort in anything, Vegeta still felt second-hand embarrassment from the situation. Mainly because he was the one Freiza appointed to figure out how Guldo bit the dust in the first place, despite having nothing to do with the Ginyu branch. 

  
The prince of the Saiya family, complete with an irritated scowl and the insignia of his firm on his right pocket square, went to assess the situation. 

  
Two blocks over, a waitress ripped off a black wig, revealing neon blue locks, and straddled a jet black motorcycle. With a kick of the throttle, Bulma Briefs sped off into the night. 

Burter looked up at the tiny woman dressed in leather, blood pooling from the hole in his trechea. Racoome’s own blood spilled around them both, so much so that the burly man didn’t know whose was who’s anymore. Not that it mattered; he gurgled and coughed, desperate to catch a clean lung full of air with no luck. 

  
The blue-head leaned down and dug two of her fingers into his neck, sending a surge of pain across his body that made his weakening limbs spasm.

  
She snarled, “This is for my father, you motherfucker” as those nails cut through his esophagus, extinguishing his air supply. 

  
And, from the shadows, a flame-haired man leaned with crossed arms and glowing eyes against the wall. An amused smirk decorated his lips. 

  
_Found you..._

  
The rumble of the motorcycle underneath her, right between her thighs, made Bulma quiver almost as much as the man driving it. Pinned between the bike and his hard, tanned body she felt entirely helpless. 

  
He could tell, too. The way he bit her neck, that shit-eating grin apparent in the way his lips framed her skin. 

  
In the way his callused palms gripped her right breast, squeezing roughly as his thumb toyed with her pebbled, sensitive nipple. 

  
In the way Vegeta continued reving the engine, sending that motor’s purr to wail against her clit through the fabric of her jeans. 

He damn sure could tell...

  
The parking garage was silent except for the echoing gasps from the dark corner hiding the heir and heiress. Bulma’s hair was a windblown mess, her strawberry lip gloss all but kissed away, and her leather skirt hiked up around her waist as Vegeta pounded his thick cock into her core. 

  
Teeth gnashed together as they kissed furiously, heatedly.   
Bruises from fingertips that clutched too hard decorated cream and caramel colored skin. 

  
The air was a decorated mixture of gunpowder and the dripping juices of animalistic sex as Captain Ginyu’s body grew cold against the concrete. 

  
Vegeta bit into her neck, hard, to muffle a loud groan as her walls clenched around him tightly. One hand desperately squeezed at her right breast, the skin overflowing out of his palm, while the other held her thighs open in a death grip. 

  
She screamed, eyes rolling back, body convulsing against the concrete wall as her orgasm ripped through her. Those manicured nails, recently decorated with drops of blood, ripped his pristine dress shirt apart to revel the scars muscles underneath. Her high-pitched wail surrounded them, along with the furious sound of wet, slapping flesh. 

  
Whatever happened next, they’d go through it together. Vegeta could feel how much the woman meant in his core as he roared, his own orgasm raging through him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you my readers here on Ao3 and followers everywhere. I read each and every comment you give and, even though I don't always reply, the thankfulness I have for you is boundless. 
> 
> A very special shoutout to my Patreon supporters (my beautiful Blues, Princes, Super Blues, and Saiyans): 
> 
> GreyMochila, Bee, Mrs. Yuuwaku, Loreal Davis, Ayla Bo, Holli, Sara Beth, Allegra Kynge, Holli, Incarnate Warshade, and TheBrokenAnatomy
> 
> I love you all ❤️
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for updates, behind the scenes stuff, and mini-smuts.


End file.
